


love you something terrible.

by mintweather



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Possible NSFW in the future, Rating May Change, requests welcome, side relationships/minor characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintweather/pseuds/mintweather
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Neil and Andrew. (requests welcome via my Tumblr, I also accept aus.)





	love you something terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> **Title from Amy Shark's "Sink In."

After the Nest, after Baltimore, the nightmares still come. It’s irrational, Neil knows, but it’s something that he can’t help. His father lives on in his dreams, the embodiment of his deepest, darkest fears. His voice is low and cold as he tells Neil how he’ll take him apart inch by inch, skin him, cut off his toes, his feet, his fingers. Neil can still feel the ghost of his warm breath fanning across his face, his touch striking such a profound, animalistic part of Neil’s fear that he awakens with his teeth chattering, eyes wide as his body trembles violently. For a few seconds, all he can see is the Butcher’s cleaver, feel the sting of the vicious lacerations on his hands and arms, breathes the unforgiving, hopeless air of the basement. Then he blinks rapidly, view blurring before the watery feeling ebbs, and hazel eyes come into view.

“Neil,” Andrew says, and his voice is firm, raspy from sleep. Panicked and believing that Andrew’s stuck in the basement with him, his gaze snaps here to there, trying to take in as much information about their surroundings as possible. He needs to get Andrew out. Andrew needs to live. “Neil, look at me.” He doesn’t touch him, doesn’t coo at him or comfort him. 

“An—drew,” Neil says, but his voice breaks and goes gravelly and high. 

“Where are you?”

“An—drew,” Neil mewls again, and he reaches for him, cups his neck with spasming fingers.

“What’s your name?”

“Neil Josten,” he manages to get out in a shaky breath. “Neil. Neil.”

“Where are you?”

This takes longer.

“Where are you?” Andrew repeats, insistent. “Look around.” Neil does, and he takes in the cream colored walls, the half open window, spring air cooling his heated skin. The night table and the desk, his arm bands beside Andrew’s. 

“Dorm,” he says. “Our dorm.”

“Where?”

“Palmetto State University. South Carolina. Fox Tower. Our room, our room.” It’s helping. His hands still shake lightly but his mouth and thighs no longer quiver.

“Where is Riko?” 

“Dead.”

“Nathan?”

“Dead.” It’s a croak. “‘M safe. ‘M safe. I...” Neil shifts. He takes a deep breath, then with a start, stops cupping Andrew’s neck. “Can I touch you?”

Andrew rolls his eyes. Then he laces their fingers together. Neil moves onto his side and holds Andrew’s hand in both of his. 

“Thanks,” he murmurs. Andrew doesn’t answer, but when he lays down again, their knees touch and rub against each other underneath the covers. Andrew shifts and reaches for a bottle of water on the night table. Neil gulps it down thirstily, the liquid alleviating his scratchy throat. His cheeks and neck don’t feel as flushed anymore, but even after he puts the bottle back he still touches Andrew’s wrist, moving his hand back to its original position. It takes a while for Neil to be able to sleep again, and he counts in his head out of habit in different languages. He gives up eventually though, getting distracted by the line of Andrew’s jaw, the moonlight in his pale blond hair, the feel of his skin. Neil nods off thinking of his parted lips, but Andrew remains alert at his side until Neil’s chest rises and falls steadily.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'll continue this whenever I can, but if I get requests sent in I'll be updating faster (likely weekly). Thanks for reading! (: <3 Leave a comment or a kudos if you liked. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr Prompts: https://mintweather.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
